


Make me a Hunter

by Gunnvör (qoyzhavvorsi), qoyzhavvorsi



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU: i dont have any idea of what i am doing, Apocalypse, F/M, Family, Freeform, Gen, Gift Fic, Hunter! Spencer, I Love Lucy - Freeform, I have too much to study and this pops up on my mind, I miss Luci, It's the end of the world, Luci can show up in my head any time, Reader Insert, The Bible - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dont hate me i write some good stuff, heartbroken Spencer, i dont even know, i really took all writer's appropriation i could, not really but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/Gunnv%C3%B6r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/qoyzhavvorsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Winchester is not easy, being a Winchester during the Apocalypse being part of it is not easy at all.</p><p>Imagine being a Winchester, out of the hunting life for 3 years, with a normal boyfriend (a special appearance of our lovely Dr. Reid), being part of the Apocalypse, when suddenly King of Hell, the Angel of the Lord, your brothers and Lucifer show up at your house.</p><p>How do you even start to explain everything?<br/>Starting to the fact that you're not completely human.<br/>Oh, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a random idea I had because of my lovely friend Hiba (HI!!!!) username: makemeahunter and our mutual love for SPN and Dr. Reid
> 
> I hope you can keep with this messy pace that is this work, it was funny on my head. 
> 
> I hope you like it Hiba, love you lots <3

Your trained eyes grew wide when you saw the classic car across the street, you'd tell your boyfriend anything for him not to stop at your shared apartment's building, but then again you knew it was a lost battle. There was also a man on a trench coat on the sidewalk and other on a fancy tailored suit by the corner of the street. The moment you feared the most in your life has come, and you were not ready, you were not ready at all.

 

"(N/N)...babe, is everything alright?" your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, asked with a true concern on his voice, stopping the car before entering the garage. Of course he'd notice, he was FBI, real FBI. You close your eyes and took a deep breath, the two men on the classic car now had seen you and were coming over.

 

"Spence, do you remember I told you I have a really complicated family? Two brothers, an asshole father, and uncle Bobby?" He agreed, not quite understanding where I was going with the subject "and you said it didn't matter, you wanted  to meet them, cuz you don't have a family so you feel I should keep in touch with mine? Well, those are my brothers over there, no, I had no idea they were coming, I haven't seen or talked to them in over 2 years, I don't know what they want but I promise they won't be here for long" Spencer chuckled, kissing you lightly to calm you down

 

"Babe, it's the holidays, they are your brothers, they can stay... I'm not sure if we have room for two, but otherwise... It's all good for me" a knock on my window make me jump, your older brother smile down at you two sarcastically, waving at Spencer. "Why don't you just take them inside while I park the car and get the groceries, hm? I love you" Spencer kissed you again and you mumbled an "I love you too" before you opened the door to face the true.

 

"What do you want?" your voice was not friendly at all, you just wanted them gone of your life again.

 

"Wow almost 3 years, not a single post card, and now the first thing you say is 'what do you want?' Hi to you too (Y/N), I am fine by the way, just saving this goddamn world from the apocalypse while you play house, apparently. Thank you for asking sister" He spitted the words on you, who had your arms crossed in front of your chest.

 

"Sorry, Dean... But you told me if I was out, I was supposed to stay out, and that's what I did. I'm living my life, out." your voice was not more than a whisper  at the end and you noticed your younger brother was now close to you too.

 

"We need you, (N/N)... We wouldn't be here if we didn't" Sam words broke you down, he was your baby brother after all. You hugged both of them the best you could - both were a lot taller than you - and dried your face, Spencer couldn't see you crying like this

 

"What happened? The last time I saw you we had another brother named Adam, there was Luc, Michael, all the shit with Sam and demon blood..." You were trying to recall the facts and see if you could recognize any signs now.

 

"Yah, we're pretty much stuck, Lucifer can't do anything without you, Michael can't do anything without Lucifer acting first _'according to God's plan'_... so we're waiting for it to happen" Dean explained to you

 

"And what's the problem there? Lucifer hasn't bother me in months, except for a few dreams. I do not intend to do anything for any side. Apocalypse cancelled, world saved, everybody home for Christmas, yay!" you lifted your arms up on a fake excitement.

 

"It's a little more complicated than that, sis" Dean looked at you and then at the people, walking pass the street, it was not a subject to be discussed there.

 

"Okay, do you guys wanna come in and meet Spencer?" I gestured the building and they agreed, it was getting pretty cold outside, anyway. "You two can come too" you said louder to the other man closer, the angel and the King of Hell. 

 

Your father would have a heart attack only by imagining a Winchester working with both the King of demons and an angel. The two men approached you and your brothers.

 

"Hello Cas" you smiled at him, he mimicked the gesture. "Hi Crowley"

 

"Hello Foxy, long time no see, i missed you around these two morons" his heavy Scottish accent was still as charming as always and as you rolled your eyes. You knew better.

 

 

 

"Don't fuck it up" you whispered to the four men behind you as you reached the door of the apartment "and treat Spencer right" this last part was specially directed to Dean, who'd always be a jerk to any guy you'd be close to.

 

"Okay, we got it, treat Mr. Perfect right blablabla" he said as you were opening the door, making you stop.

 

"Dean Campbell Winchester, you do anything to this man behind the door and i'll kick your sorry ass from here to South Dakota" yes, that was a threat; you knew your brothers and you would protect Spencer at any costs. He just lifted his arms up on a "surrender" gesture before you looked at Castiel and Crowley "You two, wait here, I have traps for both of you and you won't be able to get in" saying so you got into the apartment, Spencer passed by you with some bags of groceries.

 

"Hey, where are your brothers?" You stopped your act of lightly scrapping a painting just behind the door and smile at him.

 

"They're coming, they'd get something on the car...whatever" he smiled, going to the kitchen again _. Damn sigils_. Knowing you wouldn't be able to scratch them you got your pocketknife and just rip it top to bottom. It had both anti angels and anti demon sigils and you opened the door again.

 

"Thanks, foxy" Crowley purred at you, being the first to get into the house.

 

"Don't make me regret it" it was a generic phrase, to all of them, but the one who answered it was again the King of Demons

 

"Oh darling, have you ever regretted anything with me?" You wanted to honestly throw him out of that 2nd floor window.

 

"Oh, hello" Spencer showed up again, with his glasses and a book now, looking confused at me "I thought you only had two brothers, (n/n)..." he was so cute when he was confused and lost you had to focus once again not to swoon over him. _I had to protect this man from the mess of my previous life._

 

"Spencer, these are my brothers... Dean and Sam" you walked to his side as he accepted the handshake both your brothers offered him, saying ' _hi's hellos and nice to meet you's'_ all around. "And these... Are Castiel and Crowley, they're old friends and they're not staying... Right guys?" you said the last part with a killer look to them. Crowley smirked at you, he had already helped himself with a dose of scotch, your good scotch. Damn demon.

 

"We leave as soon as you decide to help us, (Y/N)" Castiel voice was strong and cold, looking straight into you. You noticed Spencer's grip on you got tighter as his confused face reappeared.

 

"We already talked about this, Castiel, you and your brothers have my final word. You too" you looked at your own brothers at the end, Sam had his puppy eyes on, not fair Samuel.

 

"That's why I love you my foxy, the smartest one of the pack" Crowley said, sit on a reading chair. Spencer's favorite reading chair "Things are good just like they are, you live your life, your stupid brothers live theirs, feathers here goes around looking for his brothers and I am the King" Crowley took a long sip of his whiskey and Spencer turned your face to him.

 

"(Y/N), what are they talking about? Help with what?  King? What life? What is going on? Why that man called you foxy?" Ok, you admitted they were talking too much and this was unsustainable. You just kissed Spencer lips for a moment before breathing out.

 

"Trust me please, I'm doing this for both of us" he agreed again, not very happy about it. "I love you" you whispered again before lifting your head up to everybody on the room. 

 

Everyone was already sitting on the couches, except for Castiel who stood awkwardly next to the door.

 

"Okay anyone want something? We just went grocery shopping so, yeah, I'm not asking again" you look around for requests from your brothers, Sam smiled at you mumbling _'anything is great'_ and Dean had a wide grin on his face, nothing good came from that grin.

 

"Do you have pie? And a beer?" Of course, he was Dean Winchester, after all. 

 

"We don't have beers, but I just made coffee" Spencer replied, trying to make some easy conversation "and there's still that Apple Pie JJ made us, babe..." He looked up at you. Spencer was sitting on the single couch and you were up by his side. 

 

"So coffee and pie it is!" You smiled at your brothers, making Dean bitchface you.

 

 

\- [On the living room] -

 

"So are you and (Y/N) together for a long time?" Dean asked Spencer, after an awkward silence.

 

"Almost 2 years, yes" he smiled and narrowed his eyes at Dean "why are both of you carrying weapons?"

 

"What?" Dean laughed uncomfortably, looking at Sam who straightened himself "listen, I don't know what are you talking about here, man..."

 

"You are carrying a pistol on your back, an automatic pistol, by the size it makes on your shirt and the way you're sitting down I'd say it's a .22, but i'm also not sure. The other one is carrying something on his ankle by the way he walks heavily on his right feet, maybe the same, considering the size and weight. He is also carrying something on his sleeve, like a knife of a hidden blade but my question is why? You're here to see your sister." Both Winchesters we're open mouthed at the information the man had right, Castiel had his confused eyes to him and Crowley was just laughing. Dean took a moment to fix his ego and look at Spencer, who was sitting simply looking at then

 

"Listen boy, I don't know what (Y/N) told you but we have secret jobs, we're like FBI" the victory smirk across Dean face was nothing to the Doctor, after all he could easily tell when someone was telling such a big lie.

 

"Really?" Spencer decided to play the hunter's game, nevertheless. He was intrigued to know who were those men, and if they were really (Y/N)'s family why dis she kept distance?

 

"Yeah, I'd show you my ID and all boy, but I left it on my other pants, sorry..." Spencer agreed, getting up and going to his own bag from work, Dean was looking around and you came back with pie and coffee to everybody, starting to give it away on small plates.

 

"Does it look something like this one?" Spencer held an ID in front of Dean's nose; the hunter's eyes grew wide.

 

"Don't tell me he said you are FBI..." you cried to Sam, Dean was now inspecting the ID. 

 

"He did..." Sam was now laughing at the situation, even though it also was complicated to him.

 

"Spencer works on the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico" you took your boyfriend's ID from Dean's hands "He is FBI, real FBI"

 

"C'mon sis, you're screwing a fed?" You rolled your eyes at your brother's comment, always classy Dean. "I mean he doesn’t look like a fed, no offense bro" now he had his mouth full of pie and you honestly were thankful he couldn't say any more shit.

 

"I just asked why they came here armed" Spencer looked at you, confused about the family scene and obviously confused about your older brother.

 

"Hey man, how can you be a fed? No offense but i mean, you don't look like someone who can beat bad guys or anything... _Ouch,_ what?" Dean interrupted you again, receiving a nice kick from Sam who was now smiling at you and your boyfriend, sheepishly.

 

"Spencer is a Doctor. He is intelligent, he has the highest IQ on the FBI which is 187 and helps identify serial killers and solve crimes. He is actually a genius, that's how." You spit the word, furious. It was more than clear you would not tolerate any disrespectfulness with Spencer.

 

"That's impressive" Sam said, finally, Dean asking him what the normal IQ was, you turned to Spencer again.

 

"Love, the guns are hunter stuff. We get used to it, you know how I always carry a pocketknife? That's all, it's alright" the look of your brothers on you now were surprised, did he know about the hunting thing? There was a lot of protection on the house...

 

"There's nothing to hunt here, we are on D.C." Spencer tried to rationalize with you, chuckling.

 

"Actually, I could use your help with some rogue demons of this area, foxy, being a King of Hell has its responsibilities and I can't just drop my obligations to go around killing these stupid servants..." Crowley stood up and you closed your eyes as Spencer mumbled " _What_?" at you

 

 

  
"Hey is this a party and I am not invited?" The soft voice behind you made you shiver. The blond man sitting on your table waved at you and you looked at Sam, who was also seeing him, you both in shock "Hi Sammy, hi my love" Lucifer said blowing you a kiss

 

"No, no, not you too..." you had actual tears on your eyes now and Spencer put his hands on both your shoulders.

 

"What is it (y/n)? What is going on?" You hugged your boyfriend closing your eyes shut to make the entire nightmare go away, to go back to that moment on the car with him before you saw your brothers and all this madness.

 

"He's here..." Sam whispered, making everyone on the room tense, except for Spencer who stood there confused, holding you.

 

"What are you talking about? Who are you people?" Spencer raised his voice, it was all confused and his girlfriend was nervous and afraid, which made him even more nervous.

 

"How much did she tell you about hunting?" Dean asked while Castiel started walking around the room, looking like he was on an invisible fight that'd start at any moment.

 

"I don't know, we never really talked about you, or her family. She told me she grew up a hunter but never said of what... But why, what does it have to do with anything, did you grew up on Kansas?" You had now lifted your head up to face Lucifer, who was just behind Spencer, looking at you.

 

"Oh we're about to blow your mind, genius boy, hey (y/n) wanna start?" Dean smiled at him and then looked at you, who kept you glaze at the archangel.

 

You didn't know if that was because he was only on your head now, but he had managed to keep his vessel intact, looking extremely beautiful, glowing even. You felt the urge to touch him, his cold face. To everyone else except Sam, you were reaching the thin air, but Lucifer closed his eyes, smiling at you.

 

"I missed you, pet" he purred at your touch "come with me..." Lucifer held your hand, leaving kisses on each one of your fingers.

 

"(Y/N), why are you doing this?" Sam raised his voice to you, waking you up from your delirium. You looked around to see worried eyes at you.

 

"I don't know...I just...had to" you whispered bracing yourself and sitting on the couch 

 

"It's getting harder for her to resist her fate" Castiel declared.

 

"I will not join Lucifer at the Apocalypse and see both my brothers die, Castiel, sorry. If that's my fate well, I pass it on, better kill me right now…Oh wait, I already killed myself AND YOU BROUGHT ME BACK" the last part was screamed at Crowley, who smiled at you.

 

"Always so dramatic… You should be in theater, love, you have a face that's too pretty for Hell, ALSO I DID NOT WANTED TO LOSE MY BLOODY THRONE JUST BECAUSE THE BLOODY WHORE OF BABYLON DECIDED SHE WAS A DEPRESSED TEENAGER WHO WANTED TO SLIT HER WRISTS OPEN" Crowley screamed at you, his eyes turning red, all the place starting to tremble. Almost at the same time, Lucifer stood in front of you, his wings open, ready to attack.

 

"Don't you dare..." you knew Crowley wasn't listening or seeing anything, but you felt cared. Spencer also stood in front of you but you had to face it, it was not the same.

 

"You will join my brother, (Y/N) it's written, and you know it. You are his true soulmate" Castiel had the same posture beside Crowley

 

"Drop the feathers, Cas" wait, Dean could see Castiel wings? Wait... 

  
“How can you see Castiel’s wings?” you asked Dean, confused.  
  
“Who said I can?” Dean scoffed to you, now was your turn to bitchface him, you knew one could only see an angel’s wings materialized if they were their true soulmates and had well, been intimate enough. That’s why you could see Lucifer’s, and well, Dean didn’t seem surprised.  
  
“Are you and Castiel a thing?” you narrowed your eyes to your brother. The mighty _macho_ Dean Winchester? Really? You looked at Sam by the corner of your eye and he agreed, smiling at you, who swoon inside _. Wait, was Castiel blushing?_  
  
“Hello? Can someone please explain?” Spencer called attention to himself again, in the middle of the room  
  
“Can I kill him?” Lucifer said to you, who just looked at him, mad. He went back to sit on the table “Ok, do your thing, I’m waiting”  
  
You sit back on the couch, how can you even start to explain all of this…  
  
“Spence... me and my family, we came from a lineage of hunters… we are hunters, but not regular hunters” you just realized your face was twisted at a frown because your brothers were actually laughing at it. How would you explain the Supernatural to an Atheist?  
  
“So what were you? Illegal?” he chuckled, lightly… _Oh boy, if it was that easy_  
  
“Listen, kiddo. We kill things that would make you never want to sleep again ok? We’re talking about the freaking Devil here, Satan… as a matter of fact he’s sitting on you damn dinning table right now.” Sam gestured to the table where Lucifer was now making bubbles with his mouth  
  
“Don’t call him that, his name’s Lucifer” you corrected your younger brother, You knew Luc didn’t liked his other names and it became a habit of you to correct people.  
  
“Are you defending him?” Sam scoffed at me  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous Samuel” you stood up and automatically went closer to Lucifer, who hugged you from behind, but only Sam could see. Luc was now showing the tongue to your younger brother without you seeing it. “He just … he has feelings too” you tried to justify your actions to yourself  
  
“The Devil has feelings?” Spencer looked at you, like you were insane.  
  
“This is ridiculous” Sam laughed.  
  
“Ok, stop you two. The guy here needs to know what’s happen before super brain goes super fry” Dean raised his voice, making you cross your arms, still standing up leaning on the table/Lucifer “Yes, according to these two Lucifer is here, I don’t know I can’t see him, but I can see a goddamn Angel there – sorry Cas – and a freaking demon who calls himself the King of Hell over there” Dean pointed at the two.  
  
“It’s a bloody tittle! I worked my ass off for it” Crowley complained  
  
“Yeah, whatever… And listen, me, Sam, (Y/N), my father… we killed more monsters than you can think of… everything you can think of is real. Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, Demons, Fairies, Dragons, gods, Shapeshifters, witches… We’ve seen all, we’ve killed all. That’s the type of hunters we are okay?” Spencer had his eyes on your older brother, a serious expression on his face  
  
“Do you expect me to believe in that?” he asked Dean, still analyzing the man’s expressions  
  
“Believe anything you want boy, but it’s real. I’ve seen it, (Y/N) ‘ve seen it. We’re all part of this damn mess” Dean was now helping himself with a dose of whiskey

  
“and what do you mean by Apocalypse?” Spencer asked again, now looking curious about the matter.  
  
“The bloody end of the world, chipmunk” Crowley said, with a sarcastic smirk on his face “ ever heard of one little old book called the Bible?”  
  
“According to angels and some other fuckers” Dean cut Crowley’s speech “…the three Winchester kids are part of the Apocalypse, part of the big plan of God…”  
  
“Is there a God?” Spencer seemed more and more confused each time one of them spoke. Actually, it was like that with everybody.  
  
“There is a God, unbeliever….” Castiel voice was firm at first, but lost its touch “We just don’t know where Father is…”  
  
“The point is…” Dean said again “The three of us are part of this plan, in which, unavoidably, only (Y/N) survives, or part of her… I don’t even know…” He took a time to think, taking another sip of his drink “So have you read the Bible?” the Doctor agreed “there’s this creature called the Whore of Babylon, or Babylon the Great… according to the book she’s the mother of all evil on this world, she’s the Beast consort, aka lover… and the apocalypse starts for real once she and Lucifer gets reunited, and she’ll bring him great victories and they’ll rule all kingdoms together and the world will kneel before them…” Dean said thoughtful, almost hurt. “And (Y/N) is Babylon. It’s not a vessel, It’s not something we can take out of her. It’s within her and there’s nothing we can do to stop it”  
  
Spencer was silent, pretty much like everyone on the room until you decided to speak. You knew this was bad, this was pretty bad.  
  
“Spence, I’m sorry… I never wanted to bring you to this whole craziness, you didn’t even believe in it” you were now sitting in front of him, holding his hands with tears on your eyes  
  
“Believing or not, does it change your fate?” He asked, looking into your eyes. Lucifer screamed _“BOOOOORING”_ as you denied. “So, you could have told me I’d lose my girlfriend to the devil…”  
  
“Oh that he will” Lucifer now laughed  
  
“SHUT UP” you screamed at him, making Spencer jump on the couch “Sorry that wasn’t…”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“I’ll fight it until I can, be sure of that I’m not giving up on you…on us” Spencer agreed with you, hugging and kissing you lightly.  
  
“We could make a deal…” Lucifer said to you, jumping from the table and walking to your side  
  
“What now?” everyone on the room was not surprised anymore to see you talking to thin air, seeing they were well aware of what was happening.  
  
“You know he’s gonna die, right? Like your brothers, the angel, this insolent demon, everyone who doesn’t praise me…us… they’re gonna burn, and die, and suffer.  And I’ll make sure he’ll die slowly and I’ll take care of him personally because he touched what’s mine” Lucifer’s cold hands were on your neck “or we can change that...:” we purred on your earlobe and you shiver visibly, making Spencer look at you with interrogation into his eyes.  
  
“Let’s talk alone” you said to the archangels, standing up and going to your room, you didn’t want your brother or anyone else to listen.  
  
  
  
 As soon as there was only you and Lucifer on the room you locked the door behind you and felt his cold hands holding you close.  
  
“I’m listening” You were trying your best not to be seduced by the man, or the archangel, in front of you. The true was: you were madly in love with him, it was wrong, absolutely wrong, you know you couldn’t even be close to him. It was dangerous, it would lead to the freaking end of the world but it seemed like each time you tried to fight it, you lost it and your desire for him only became stronger.  
  
“I know you are, pet” he purred again, starting to kiss your jawline on his way to your mouth and you were holding yourself. Gosh, you were trying so hard to be still “C’mon you miss me too, I know that, I’m into your head remember?” he smiled at you, pulling you by your hips.  
  
“Materialize yourself, I’m sick of looking like a lunatic talking to the air” you whined, holding a laugh as he poked you on the sides, you almost looked like a normal couple if you weren’t… well, Lucifer and the Mother of Evil.  
  
He did as you asked and you hugged him the strongest you could. You missed the cold feeling of his skin against yours, the different feeling of power and protection coming from him. You stayed like that for a couple of minutes just breathing each other’s presence.  
  
“Come with me” he asked again “You know it’s your fate, don’t fight it…sooner or later. Come with me now.” His icy blue eyes piercing into yours and making your human heart almost fail.  
  
“Don’t hurt Spencer…” Lucifer expression became annoyed “please, it’s not his fault, he didn’t know about me, Luc.”  
  
“He touched what is mine… and you are mine on every sense of the word remember that” he traced his cold finger against your collarbone skin, making you remind the first night you spend with the archangel, the time you said _Yes_ to him for the first time, consuming your desires without thinking about the consequences.  
  
“Please… I care about him, do this for me. Do not hurt him” you asked again, trying your best to get to the minimum loving side Lucifer might still have, not for humankind, but for you and what you meant for him. He needed you for his plan.  
  
“I say one thing…” he stopped to think, pouting and putting his finger on his lips, on a thinking motion “…you come with me now, not tomorrow, not soon… now” he touched your chest with his fingertip and you felt something fire up inside your soul, closing your eyes for a second and breathing. “And I’ll make sure he won’t suffer, you have my word” as much as he was indeed the father of lies, he couldn’t and would definitely not lie to you, you knew that. You also knew the future, it was on the back of your mind like a movie repeating itself over and over again; wars, blood, death. There was no hope for mankind, no one was safe. You had thousands of nightmares with it, watching the ones you love die, your brothers killing each other… It was too much to take and you knew it would all happen because of you. The best you could get for someone was indeed not suffering, a clean, fast, peaceful way of dying.  
  
“Deal” you said, looking into those icy blue eyes, who again light up into yours. “I’ll go with you” Lucifer leaned down to kiss your lips, sealing the deal on the old demon fashion way, but the act itself deepened into a heated kiss, Lucifer playing with the skin under your t-shirt as you pulled the little hairs on the base of his neck, earning groans of him into the kiss.  
  
“Careful now, pet. Remember who you’re playing with” he smirked at you, who smirked back.  
  
“Remember I am not your pet, Lucifer” this was not a power game, far from that, but Lucifer’s pupils blew wide of lust as your “true” self started to show through your human petit-ness.  
  
“Shall we go now?” he asked, purring again.  
  
“Let me at least say goodbye to them, Luc” he rolled his eyes to your plead, but agreed nevertheless “come with me…” you held his hand, walking out of the room.  
  
  
**[meanwhile on the livingroom]**  
  
“This is insane, you’re all insane” Spencer laughed to himself  
  
“Denial… what’s the next phase, Moose?” Crowley asked to Sam, watching it all from his seat.  
  
“It’s not possible, what you’re saying… The law of physics, science, it can prove it… it’s not possible”  
  
“Possible or not, it’s real” Sam said to the man again “Me and (Y/N), we tried to get out of this, we did, but it seems to be impossible… so if you care about her, you can leave her or acknowledge this exist and help, we could really use your mind on research”  
  
“Are you recruiting the guy?” Dean had an unbelief tone on his voice  
  


As they heard footsteps coming from into the house everyone stood up again to see you weren’t alone. Spencer faced the blonde tall man behind you, shocked.  
  
“Who? …” he started to say, but his words died on his throat  
  
“Do we really need introductions here?” Lucifer said coolly with his usual cockiness, holding your hand  
  
“Why are you holding his hand, (Y/N)?” Spencer’s hurt look at you was something that easily made tears creep up inside. You knew your brothers were disappointed as well, they wanted you to pick a side, but obviously not Lucifer’s side.  
  
“I’m sorry, Spencer” You tried to keep your voice steady, walking towards him and cupping his face with your hands. “I’m doing what’s best for you, believe me”  
  
“Don’t do this” he asked again, on a whisper, closing his eyes. Forehead leaning against yours. You stood silent, you couldn’t tell him everything, your deal; you just walked away from him, back to Lucifer’s side.  
  
“You’re not taking her you son of a bitch…” Dean walked over the two of you, making you flip you hand at your brother, throwing him to the other side of the living room, unconscious. Sam and Cas looked shocked at you, Crowley was amused to say the least.  
  
“…and there she is, the Mother” the King said before you held Lucifer’s grip and he snap his fingers, making you two disappear from the scene  
  
“What did just happen?” Spencer asked Sam, Castiel was now kneeled next to Dean, helping him up  
  
“That’s Babylon, not (Y/N)…” Sam replied, worry screaming into his eye.  
  
“It has started” Castiel was alarmed as much as the other ones, if not more “The angels soon will reunite the army…”  
  
“We need to get (Y/N) back” Dean groaned, still in some pain, getting all his stuff from the apartment. Crowley has disappeared with a Snap of his fingers soon after you and Lucifer  
  
“There’s a way to get her back??” Spencer’s voice was hopeful “My (Y/N)?”  
  
“We don’t know kid, but we sure trying…” Dean answered and Spencer stood still, biting his lip in agony while pondering the options on his head.  
  
“What is it, Spencer?” Sam finally asked seeing the agony on the man’s eyes?  
  
“I’m going with you” he said, starting to walk around getting a gun and ammo on a bag  
  
“What?” Sam and Dean replied together.  
  
“Make me a hunter”   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
